Please Accept My Love
by trytocreate
Summary: 15 GANTI JUDUL/ Hyukjae yang hidup ditinggalkan sanak saudaranya tak sengaja menemukan seorang anak kecil yang ditinggalkan di pintu rumahnya... /summary sucks /HAEHYUK /chapter 4 up!
1. Prologue

Title: 15

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family, etc.

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, Incest, Daddy!Hyuk (karena mommy Hyuk atau daddy Hae terlalu mainstream), etc.

.

Semilir angin musim gugur berlalu-lalang membawa kesejukan. Meniup halus helaian rambut setiap orang dan membelai halus wajah mereka, tak terkecuali untuk seorang laki-laki yang tengah terduduk di halaman belakang rumah, ditemani susu hangatnya sambil menyerapi sejuknya setiap angin musim gugur yang berhembus melaluinya.

Susu hangat?

Ya, benar. Tidak setiap orang menyukai kopi, termasuk dirinya. Menurutnya susu hangat juga memiliki fungsi sampingan yaitu menenangkannya. Dan lagipula, rumahnya kehabisan teh dan ia malas membelinya.

Laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu meletakkan gelasnya yang masih separuh terisi di meja. Ia melirik jam dan sesaat kemudian menghela nafas. Melihat jam kembali membuat pikirannya terganggu. Baru kali ini susu hangat tak dapat membantunya lari dari pikiran-pikiran mengganggu itu.

Ia mengambil pensil dan mulai mencorat-coret kertas, berharap akan adanya ide yang keluar untuk novel terbarunya, namun sesaat kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya, menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya, menaruh pensilnya kembali kemeja, dan meremas kertas yang menurutnya sampah itu.

Hyukjae, ialah namanya.

Cukup mengejutkan untuk setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kulitnya yang begitu mulus tanpa garis-garis penuaan, wajahnya yang begitu manis, serta tingkahnya yang terkadang terlihat menggemaskan -walaupun sebenarnya agak menyebalkan- membuat setiap orang mengira pria yang telah berusia kepala tiga itu masih diawal 20-an.

Benar-benar awet muda.

Bahkan sifatnya pun tak terlihat bagai seorang yang telah dewasa. Mungkin ia akan berusaha bersikap dewasa di depan setiap orang, namun inilah sifatnya yang sebenarnya jika tak ada siapa-siapa disekitarnya. Cengeng, manis, kekanakan, menggemaskan, namun terkadang dewasa. Dan hanya 'dia', keluarganya, bibi kos yang pernah ia tumpangi gratis, dan beberapa temannya-lah yang sejauh ini mengetahuinya, walaupun Hyukjae tak pernah merasa menunjukkan air matanya kepada 'dia'.

Hyukjae mengerang kesal. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengganggunya. Membuatnya frustasi dan terasa ingin menangis. Penyakit cengeng yang mati-matian ia tekan agar terlihat tegar, kembali kambuh.

TING TONG

Rasanya detak jantung Hyukjae terhenti. Ia dapat menebak siapa yang membunyikan bel rumahnya, sebab tak ada yang membuat janji dengannya hari ini.

CKLEK

BLAM

Hyukjae dapat mendengar jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan sosok itu. Dan Hyukjae memilih untuk tidak memutar tubuhnya, pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia takut. Orang yang paling ia sayangi itu memang tidak akan membunuhnya tapi sikap-sikap baik dan manisnya jauh lebih menyeramkan, menurut Hyukjae.

"_Daddy_"

Hyukjae terkejut saat sosok itu memeluknya dari belakang dan memanggilnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang. Hyukjae merinding saat sosok itu kembali membisikinya, membuat telinganya terasa panas.

"Hae pulang..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Author'sTerritory:**

CLA keabisan judul, jadi jangan protes ttg yang satu itu. Dan ini bukan HyukHae tapi HaeHyuk.

Sebenernya CLA ragu buat ngepost yang satu ini. Takutnya readers pada nggak suka temanya. Tapi CLA coba ajalah.

Draftnya udah ada, tapi CLA mau tanya. Mendingan Hae tinggal sama Hyuk terus, atau dikirim Hyuk keluar negeri?

Tentang drabble kemaren, anggep aja Hyukjae itu yang pirang, Eunhyuk itu yang jamannya Opera. Dan anggep aja fisik mereka persis tapi nggak hubungan darah dan Hyukjae itu lebih pendek, oke?

Thanks buat yang udah numpang lewat.

See U~


	2. Chapter 1: Abandoned Child

Title: 15

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, etc.

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, Daddy!Hyuk (karena mommy Hyuk atau daddy Hae terlalu mainstream), etc.

**Notes**: yang sering baca ff cla pasti tau, chap 1 itu selalu sucks karena first meeting jadi... /kabur

.

**15 October 2000****  
****Gyeonggi, South Korea**

Lee Hyukjae, seorang laki-laki berusia 17 tahun menatap hasil jerih payahnya. Ia mengangkat sebuah keranjang yang tak terlalu besar namun juga tak terlalu kecil dan membawanya untuk dicuci. Sesekali ia terdiam, terhanyut dalam lamunan dan menatap matahari yang bersinar jauh lebih terik dari hari-hari biasanya.

"Eomma, appa. Hari ini kalian ingin menghiburku ya?" ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan. "Mulai bulan depan aku sudah harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru di Seoul. Aku yakin kalian mendukungku dari atas sana."

Kuliah teknik di Seoul merupakan impiannya. Betapa bahagianya ia membayangkan senyum bangga kedua orangtuanya atas beasiswa yang didapati dirinya. Lee Hyukjae si anak nakal dan tak peduli nilai kini telah menjadi siswa yang baik dan berprestasi.

Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya untuk bertemu bibi Kwon. Seseorang yang telah membantunya untuk hidup 3 tahun belakangan, yang telah membiayai pendidikannya, memberinya makan dan tempat tinggal walaupun hanya beprofesi sebagai pedagang sayur. Ia tersenyum puas memberikan keranjang penuh sayur berhiaskan tanah itu kepada bibi Kwon. Membantunya merupakan hobi seorang Lee Hyukjae, sebagai rasa terima kasihnya karena telah menghidupi Hyukjae selama 3 tahun terakhir.

"Aku tak menyangka bulan depan kau sudah akan meninggalkan tempat ini." Hyukjae tersenyum menanggapi ucapan bibi Kwon.

"Kau sudah dewasa Hyuk-ah. Jangan jadi anak cengeng lagi. Perhatikan dirimu baik-baik. Menjadi laki-laki harus kuat." lanjutnya. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menemani Hyukjae yang menangis tersedu-sedu di pemakaman dan sekarang bocah ini sudah akan meninggalkannya untuk menempuh pendidikan yang lebih tinggi di ibukota sana.

"Jangan mengucapkannya sekarang seakan besok aku sudah pergi ahjumma. Simpan saja untuk bulan depan." Bibi Kwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. Diberikannya Hyukjae sayur-sayuran yang masih segar untuk dibawa ke pasar, tak lupa susu stroberi kesukaan Hyukjae seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Nah. Pergilah. Ahjumma menyusul belakangan."

"Ne."

.

.

.

.

**15 December 2000****  
****Seoul, South Korea**

Dering ponsel beserta getarannya membangunkan Hyukjae dari acara tidur siangnya. Sudah cukup Hyukjae kekurangan tidur karena diajak keliling Seoul oleh teman-teman barunya kemarin dan kali ini saat seharusnya ia bisa dengan tenangnya menelusuri pulau kapuk, sesuatu bernamakan ponsel mengacaukan segalanya. Betapa ingin ia melempar benda mungil itu keluar jendela kalau saja harga tak berbicara.

"Yeobose-"

"Hyuk-ah! Ini Lee Hyukjae kan? Ini Kwon ahjumma! Masih ingatkan?"

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya. Seketika rasa malasnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah. Ia menengkurapkan dirinya di kasur dan menumpukan dagunya di bantal kepala.

"Tentu saja! Kita kan berpisah belum terlalu lama! Ahjumma kemana sih? Hyukkie telefon dan hampiri ke rumah tapi tidak pernah ada!" Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya walaupun tak terlihat oleh bibi Kwon.

"Kau berkunjung ke rumah? Ah. Mian tidak mengabarimu. Selang berapa minggu sejak kau ke Seoul, ada yang mengajak ahjumma kerja di USA. Tentu saja tidak akan bisa kutolak!"

"MWO?! USA?! Ah ahjumma beruntung sekali~ Hyukkie juga mau ikut!" Hyukjae merajuk, membuat si penelfon tertawa kecil di seberang sana.

"Hei! Hentikan rajukanmu! Sifat anak kecilmu keluar lagi tuh!" ledek bibi Kwon. "Ah, Hyuk. Ada kabar buruk. Eum... Mungkin... mungkin untuk seterusnya kita tidak bisa berhubungan lagi."

"Huh?"

"Eung... Untuk selamanya ahjumma akan menetap di USA. Ahjumma rasa Hyukkie perlu dilepas... Hyukkie harus bisa hidup tanpa ahjumma. Kumohon Hyuk... Jangan marah ya?"

Pandangan Hyukjae mendadak hampa. Senyumannya yang lebar berganti menjadi datar. Ia terdiam mendengar kabar ini sementara Kwon ahjumma diseberang sana masih menunggu.

"Hyuk?"

"A-ah! Kalau memang itu keputusan ahjumma tidak apa-apa kok! Nanti kalau Hyukkie sudah punya banyak uang, Hyukkie pasti akan menyusul kesana!"

"Baiklah. Ahjumma akan menunggu saat-saat kau menjadi orang kaya nanti hahaha. Tapi pastikan kau ke rumah di Gyeonggi dulu seminggu sebelum menyusulku ne? Ada barangmu yang tertinggal disana. Kutitipkan ke tetangga sebelah. Ingat! Kau tidak boleh kembali ke Gyeonggi sekarang! Kau harus rajin belajar di Seoul. Kalau sampai ketahuan kumarahi loh!" candanya. Hyukjae hanya memasang tawa palsu.

"Ah. Mian Hyuk. Ahjumma harus pergi dulu ne? Bye."

Belum sempat Hyukjae menyahuti, sambungan telah terputus. Hyukjae membenamkan kepalanya di bantal dan membiarkan air matanya menetes sebebas-bebasnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup sendirian seperti ini?"

.

.

.

.

**15 May 2001****  
****Seoul, South Korea**

Hyukjae menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri di depan cermin. Entah berapa minggu telah berlalu sejak ia masuk kuliah dan disarankan si _fashionista_ di kelas, Jiyong untuk mengganti gaya rambut. Katanya mengganti gaya rambut dapat membuat diri kita menjadi lebih segar, lebih keren, lebih muda, dan lebih-lebih lainnya. Namun apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae sepertinya tak sebanding dengan apa yang diucapankan oleh Jiyong.

Berhubung kampus libur seminggu, Hyukjae yang tidak ada kerjaan iseng berkunjung ke salon dan meminta potongan rambut yang terkesan _manly_ namun berkat kesoktahuan si tante salon, Hyukjae harus rela untuk melambaikan tangan pada potongan rambut _manly_.

"Kenapa wajahku jadi manis begini..." gerutunya kesal. Tingkat kemanisannya yang –menurutnya- melebihi kemanisan anak perempuan benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia takut diledek saat ke kampus minggu depan. Karena itulah sekarang tangan kanannya sudah siap-siap memegang gunting sementara tangan kirinya mengangkat poninya sendiri. Saat gunting itu hampir memotong poninya, ia kembali menggerutu.

"Hah. Nanti kalau malah semakin aneh atau manis bagaimana?"

Hyukjae melempar gunting itu sembarang arah dengan pasrah, keluar kamar mandi, dan melompat ke kasur, berguling-guling di atasnya.

"Hah. Mungkin aku memang sudah ditakdirkan jadi manis begini." pujinya pada diri sendiri. Ia memegang ponselnya, mengutak-ngatiknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya sembarang dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

TOK TOK TOK

Hyukjae mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

TOK TOK TOK

_'Siapa sih yang berkunjung malam begini?'_

TOK TOK TOK

'_Apa jangan-jangan anak tetangga itu lagi?'_

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya, iya! Tunggu sebentar!"

Dengan malas Hyukjae turun dari kasur dengan wajah kusut dan menuju pintu utama. Suara ketukan itu sudah terhenti semenjak Hyukjae menjawab (dengan ketusnya). Dikarenakan rasa malas Hyukjae ditambah dengan _mood_-nya yang agak jelek, Hyukjae tidak bertanya dahulu siapa yang berkunjung dan langsung membukakan pintu.

Kosong.

Hyukjae menoleh kekiri dan kanan namun tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Hei! Siapa yang mengetuk pintu ku?"

Tak ada yang menjawab.

Hyukjae menghela nafas.

_'Mungkin memang anak tetangga yang usil itu lagi.'_

Hyukjae menghela nafas dan hendak kembali menutup pintu, namun adanya sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal kakinya membuatnya terdiam sebentar. Hyukjae merasakannya. Sesuatu yang hangat, agak ringan dan... bergerak.

Hyukjae yang kaget langsung sedikit menarik kakinya refleks dan semakin terkaget saat melihat apa yang masih menggantung di kakinya.

Disana, seorang bayi gemetar.

Meurut logika Hyukjae, anak ini memeluk kakinya dan hampir terjatuh saat Hyukjae menarik kakinya karena kaget tadi. Anak ini bertahan di kakinya dan tidak terjatuh. Tapi mungkin dia... kaget.

Kaget?

ASTAGA!

Hyukjae langsung menggendong anak kecil yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu sebelum menangis keras. Ia menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, mengelus-ngelus, mencoba menenangkannya. Hyukjae sangat ingat kalau anak kecil tidak boleh terkaget. Pernah dulu Hyukjae iseng mengagetkan keponakan bibi Kwon dan alhasil ia harus bertanggung jawab menenangkan keponakan bibi Kwon yang menangis itu lebih dari 10 menit.

"Astaga. Ini anak siapa?" gerutu Hyukjae, masih menggendong anak itu kesana kemari. Anak itu menangis dalam gendongan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae semakin pusing.

Hyukjae kembali melongokkan kepalanya keluar apartemennya, siapa tau orang tua anak ini sedang bermain petak umpet, dan tak menemukan apapun atau siapapun selain 2 tumpuk kardus yang tersandar di sisi kiri temboknya.

"Kenapa aku tidak sadar ada kardus disitu?"

Hyukjae ingin mengambil kardus itu namun rasanya tak mungkin bisa Hyukjae lakukan sambil mengendong anak yang sedang menangis ini.

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Dia cepat-cepat memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan menaruh anak kecil itu di sisi ranjang yang bersebelahan dengan tembok. Hyukjae mengambil salah satu boneka pemberian teman-teman SMA-nya dan memberikannya kepada anak itu untuk di peluk. Hyukjae menatap pintu dan anak itu bergantian. Jujur, ia khawatir untuk meninggalkan anak itu sendirian. Ia takut anak itu terjatuh. Dan dalam hitungan detik Hyukjae berlari keluar dan membawa kardus itu ke dalam kamarnya. Tak lupa ia mengunci pintu apartemennya.

"Huh? Kau menyukai boneka itu?" tanya Hyukjae, melihat anak itu benar-benar berhenti menangis dan malah menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya gemas ke boneka panda yang ia peluk. Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu. Syukurlah kalau anak itu berhenti menangis.

Hyukjae membuka kardus itu perlahan dan menemukan surat sebagai temuan utamanya. Ia juga melihat adanya pakaian serta beberapa mainan yang sudah agak rusak di dalamnya.

_Hyukjae-ah! Ingat aku? Maaf aku meninggalkan anak ini di depan rumahmu. Hari ini usianya tepat di bulan ke tujuh. Dia baru belajar untuk duduk karena itu kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir dia jatuh.__Aku merasa tidak punya muka untuk bertemu denganmu, karena itu aku berencana untuk mengetuk pintu rumahmu dan meninggalkan anak itu di depannya. Sebenarnya rasanya berat untuk meninggalkan anak itu, tapi aku dan tunanganku merasa keberatan untuk menjaganya karena itu kuputuskan untuk mengembalikan anak ini ke ayah kandungnya. Kau boleh tes DNA kalau tidak percaya.__Namanya Donghae. Itu nama yang diberikan temanku untuknya. Terserah kau mau memakai marga siapa. Aku menaruh seluruh barang miliknya di dalam. Aku tidak tau mau mengucapkan apalagi selain maaf dan... semangat!__-you know who ;)-_

Kalau saja wanita itu ada disini, Hyukjae memastikan untuk mencekiknya. Semangat kepalanya! Dasar wanita gila. Melakukan apapun seenaknya. Kalau saja Hyukjae bukan orang yang hidup pas-pas an, pasti wanita itu ia laporkan ke pengadilan.

Namun sepertinya Hyukjae memang tak punya pilihan.

Hyukjae duduk berhadapan dengan anak itu dan mengambilkan beberapa boneka lain untuk diberikan kepadanya. Anak itu terlihat senang dan mengambil boneka yang menurutnya menarik, namun tak melepaskan boneka panda yang Hyukjae pertama berikan kepadanya. Hyukjae menatap anak itu lama dengan iba.

"Hei, namamu Donghae ya?" Hyukjae bertanya walaupun sebenarnya percuma, "Kasihan ya. Anak polos yang tak mengerti apa-apa sepertimu harus ditelantarkan oleh ibumu sendiri." gumamnya.

Hyukjae terus menatap anak itu. Matanya yang besar dan bibirnya yang tipis membuat Hyukjae gemas. Benar-benar tidak mirip sama sekali dengan ibunya. Dan Hyukjae harap anak ini benar-benar tidak memiliki kemiripan apapun dengan ibunya.

Hyukjae rasa ia tidak perlu mengabari bibi Kwon tentang hal ini. Merepotkan sih menjaga anak kecil dengan hidup pas-pasan apalagi Hyukjae baru kuliah, tapi kalau bibi Kwon tau bisa-bisa dia syok dan khawatir berlebihan. Seperti saat tau Hyukjae dilecehkan si ibu dari anak ini.

_Oh God_. Betapa inginnya Hyukjae menghapuskan darah wanita itu dari anak di hadapannya ini.

"Hei Donghae. Sekarang margamu Lee ya? Namamu jadi Lee Donghae. Kau tidak takut dengan orang asing? Kurasa tidak. Ah iya. Aku adalah appa-mu. Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Mulai sekarang kita akan hidup bersama." Hyukjae mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Donghae dan menggendong anak manis itu. Donghae sendiri meracau tidak jelas walaupun hanya kata 'Ah! Ah!' yang bisa diucapkannya.

Hyukjae menatap jam. Pukul 9 malam lebih dan itu berarti sudah jadwalnya anak kecil harus tidur. Ia membaringkan Donghae, dan ikut berbaring di sebelahnya.

"Ah!"

Donghae memprotes begitu Hyukjae menarik boneka dari pelukannya. Mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca, bibirnya mulai gemetar, dan ia mencoba meraih boneka itu. Hyukjae yang melihatnya mau tidak mau mengembalikan boneka itu ke Donghae dan Donghae terlihat sangat senang, bahkan sampai tertawa. Hyukjae refleks ikut tertawa -gemas- sebelum akhirnya menidurkan Donghae dalam pelukannya.

Lupakan tentang gaya rambut. Lupakan tentang siapa ibu anak ini. Karena mulai esok, Hyukjae akan memulai hidup baru dan harus merelakan sebagian boneka dan uang jajannya untuk mengurus Donghae.

Dan satu hal yang terpenting...

Hyukjae tak jadi hidup sendiri.

.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Author's Territory:**

Jadi kemaren itu data cla ttg ff ini ga sengaja keapus semua temans -_- cla mau nangis gila. Terus sekarang cla ngebut deh. Kalian mau chap depan ada baby hae dulu atau langsung ke inti masalah aja?

Thanks to reviewers:

**haehyuklee** | **Guest** | **minmi arakida **| **Cho Kyura **| **Nenglovehae** | **MingMin** | **myfishychovy** | **Cho eunhae** | **lee ikan **| **Amanddhharu0522** | **Asha lightyagamikun **| **kim hyun soo **| **pumpkinsparkyumin **| **Ressijewelll** | **aiyu kie **| **J. Clou **| **bluerissing** | **maria8** | **love haehyuk **| **haehyukkie** | **nvyptr** | **niknukss** | **Qhia503 **| **lyndaariezz** | **dekdess**

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	3. Chapter 2: Baby Hae

Title: 15

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, etc.

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, Daddy!Hyuk (karena mommy Hyuk atau daddy Hae terlalu mainstream), etc.

_a/n: anak kecil itu nggak semua cadel_

.

Pagi ini Hyukjae merasa menjadi artis. Seluruh mata di kampus menatapnya kemanapun ia pergi. Hyukjae mati-matian berusaha untuk mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan itu, walaupun berhasil namun tetap saja dalam hati ia merasa resah. Ia menatap sekeliling, mencari akan adanya keberadaan para dosen yang berlalu. Dan Hyukjae cukup puas saat melihat tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tengah berlalu atau waktunya untuk memasuki kelas akan terhambat.

Hyukjae duduk dan menghela nafas lega saat sampai di kelas. Masih sekitar 20 menit lagi maka kelas akan di mulai. Dan sekarang, ia seakan menjadi seorang pelaku kejahatan.

"Hyukjae, anak siapa ini?"

"Adikmu ya?"

"Kamu menculiknya?"

"Kenapa bawa anak bayi ke kampus?"

"Itu anakmu ya?"

Kalau saja Hyukjae tidak repot-repot menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sejak kemarin, ia pasti akan amat sangat terkaget mendengar pertanyaan terakhir karena pertanyaan itu memanglah benar kenyataannya.

"Ah, ini anak tetanggaku. Dia menitipkan anak ini padaku karena mulai sekarang ia mendapatkan kerja dan ia tidak berani mempercayakan anaknya pada _baby sitter_." dustanya. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk-ngangguk memaklumi dan mulai menyentuh-nyentuh Donghae yang sedang tercengang di meja gemas.

"Hyukjae-ah! Anak ini lucu sekali. Lain kali titip ke rumahku saja!"

"Ah! Aku ingin memiliki adik seperti ini!"

"Kalau sudah menikah nanti aku mau punya anak seperti ini!"

"Kyaa~ manisnya~"

Pujian-pujian terus meluncur dari mereka. Tak ada yang berani mencela mereka karena kelucuan Donghae yang benar-benar tak bisa ditolak. Hyukjae sesekali menanggapi pujian mereka dengan candaan sementara itu Donghae mendorong-dorong tangan mereka dan memegang pipinya yang dicubit-cubit oleh orang-orang yang menurutnya asing, membuat yang lain semakin gemas.

Beruntung bagi Hyukjae karena banyak yang membantunya menjelaskan ke seonsaeng, dan temannya Henry menyarankan untuk menitipkan Donghae ke kakaknya di UKS. Seonsaeng tidak mempermasalahkan apapun keputusan Hyukjae, asal prestasi Hyukjae tak terganggu dan Hyukjae cukup senang akan hal itu.

"Donghae-ah!"

"Ssshhtt..."

Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dan melirik ke sofa UKS. Leeteuk, kakak dari Henry sedang mengelus kepala Donghae yang berada di pangkuannya. Hyukjae duduk di sebelah Leeteuk, menatap Donghae yang sedang tertidur.

"Apa Donghae baru tidur hyung?"

"Sudah daritadi. Tapi sebaiknya jangan membangunkannya. Ah. Bagaimana kalau Donghae dititipkan padaku saja setiap sekolah? Aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula jarang sekali ada murid di UKS. Aku tidak ada kerjaan." tawar Leeteuk. Hyukjae menatap Leeteuk ragu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Hyukjae bukannya takut Leeteuk berbuat macam-macam, hanya saja ia takut Leeteuk kerepotan.

"Eum... Apa tidak repot hyung? Kalau repot-"

"Ah~ tentu saja tidak. Aku akan dengan senang hati menjaganya. Dia lucu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Eung... Donghae..."

Leeteuk yang sepertinya lupa langsung memberikan Donghae kepada Hyukjae. Ia berganti membawa tas Hyukjae dan berdiri di depan UKS. Hyukjae menatapnya bingung.

"Ayo jalan! Hyung mau menutup UKS sekalian membantu membukakan mobilmu. Atau kau mau pulang bersama hyung saja? Henry tidak akan keberatan."

Hyukjae menolak halus dan mengangguk, membiarkan Leeteuk membawa tasnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya. Ia tersenyum lega melihat Donghae yang sedang tertidur di kursi belakang mobil.

"Baiklah. Saatnya kerja!"

~15~

"Mmmaam..."

"_Dad_ Hae. _Dad_. _Daddy_. Coba sebut _daddy_."

"Mmaam..."

"_Dad_. Bukan _mom_. _Daddy not mommy okay_?"

"Mmmaaam!"

Shindong dan Sungmin mati-matian menahan tawanya di cafe. Donghae sudah berumur 10 bulan sekarang dan Hyukjae memaksa untuk mengajarkan Donghae berbicara. Sudah berkali-kali Shindong menyarankan Hyukjae untuk mengajarkannya saat Donghae sudah siap, namun Hyukjae tetap bersikeras memaksakannya.

Ah ya. Hanya teman-teman se-cafe serta Henry dan Leeteuk saja yang mengetahui kalau Donghae adalah anak Hyukjae. Teman Hyukjae yang lain tak ada yang mengetahuinya. Dan beruntung bos Hyukjae memberikannya gaji yang lebih besar dibanding yang lain karena merasa tidak tega.

"Coba bilang _daddy_. Dad... dy..."

Donghae menatap Hyukjae dan Shindong bergantian. Hyukjae, Shindong dan Sungmin menatap Donghae penuh harap.

"Dad... dy..." Shindong kembali mencoba.

"Ddaaa... ddieeee..."

Hyukjae, Shindong dan Sungmin menatap Donghae tak percaya. Setelah berpuluh ribu kali Hyukjae mengajarkan kata '_daddy_' akhirnya Donghae bisa mengucapkannya.

"Lagi Hae! Dad... dy..." coba Sungmin.

"Dddaaaa... dieeee...?"

"Coba lagi Hae! Dad... dy..." Hyukjae kali ini menirukan gaya Shindong mengucap. Dan Donghae sukses mengucapkan-

"Mmmaamm..."

-membuat Sungmin lari ke dapur dan berguling-guling bersama Yesung di lantai saking tak bisa menahan tawanya. Beruntung malam ini cafe sepi sehingga Hyukjae tak perlu repot-repot menjalankan tugasnya sebagai kasir.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus menunggunya siap berbicara."

~15~

"Ayo Hae! Panggil dad... dy..."

"Ddaaaddd... dieee... Dddaadddiiee! Daddieee!"

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae takjub. 1 bulan telah berlalu (yang berarti Donghae berulang tahun bulan depan) dan Hyukjae memang berniat mengajarkan Donghae untuk mengucapkan '_daddy_' padanya. Dan kata Hyukjae, Donghae sudah bisa berjalan walaupun hanya perlahan.

"Tuh! Benar kan? Donghae sudah bisa memanggilku _daddy_! Aku _daddy_ yang hebat!" Hyukjae menyombongkan diri sendiri. Sungmin menggeleng-geleng tak peduli melihatnya dan memberi boneka untuk Donghae bermain meskipun pada akhirnya dilempar juga.

"Nah! Hae Hae berdiri!" Shindong mendirikan Donghae. Meskipun awalnya Donghae duduk lagi dan tidak mau, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap berdiri juga.

"Hae Hae! Ahjussi punya es krim loh. Mau tidak?"

"Donghae mana mau. Dia kan tidak pernah mencobanya."

"Ah iya." Shindong menyendokkan sedikit es krim itu ke mulut Donghae meskipun pada awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah. Saat Donghae mulai merasakan dinginnya es itu di dalam mulutnya, matanya terpejam erat dan tubuhnya gemetar. Sesaat setelahnya matanya kembali terbuka dan menatap es krim yang dipegang Shindong. Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai es itu.

"Aww~ sepertinya Donghae suka!" ucap Sungmin gemas.

"Dan itu berarti Hyuk Hyuk harus berjaga-jaga kalau Donghae melihat es krim nanti." goda Yesung. Hyukjae memasang wajah suram. Bukan masalah uangnya, tapi memikirkan masalah kesehatan Donghae kalau dia sampai ketagihan es krim. Dan lagi, ia tidak ingat ada yang boleh memanggilnya Hyuk Hyuk.

"Nah! Hae Hae mau kan? Sini!" Shindong berjalan mundur, berusaha memancing Donghae dengan es krim. Kaki Donghae bergerak sedikit, lalu kembali diam dan duduk. Donghae menghela nafas dan mengambil boneka yang diberikan Sungmin.

"Masih kecil sudah putus asa. Apa saja yang kau ajarkan padanya Hyuk Hyuk?"

"Apa? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?"

"Kau kan ayahnya."

Hyukjae sedikit menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia memanggil Donghae, membuat anak itu menoleh.

"Hae berdiri lagi yuk! Ayo jalan!" ajaknya, namun Donghae malah mengabaikannya.

"Aigoo~ kasian sekali kau Hyuk. Diabaikan anak sendiri." ledek Sungmin. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia melihat Donghae yang diberdirikan Sungmin dan memutuskan untuk ke dapur saja daripada tidak ada kerjaan. Namun saat ia hendak berjalan...

"Ah!"

Donghae bersuara, membuat Hyukjae menoleh ke belakang. Donghae berjalan pelan-pelan mendekati Hyukjae dan memeluk erat kakinya. Sungmin, Shindong dan Yesung menatap kagum sementara Hyukjae tersenyum bangga. Momen itu akan menjadi sangat indah bagi Hyukjae jika saja Donghae tidak menyebutkan-

"Mmmaaamm..."

-membuat Sungmin dan Yesung menelungkupkan diri di lantai karena tak sanggup menahan tawa dan Shindong yang tertawa dengan suara menggelegarnya.

~15~

"Donghae-ah~ _kiss bye_?"

"Mmmuachh!"

"Anak pintar!"

Leeteuk menepuk-nepuk kepala Donghae dan tertawa. Henry mulai akrab dengan Sungmin, Yesung dan Shindong. Bahkan bos Hyukjae, Kyuhyun juga bermain bersama Donghae. Tak jarang Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya karena sering diabaikan. Tapi Hyukjae tetap tersenyum dan memakluminya karena Donghae masih kecil. Jangankan kenalannya, Hyukjae yang sedih saat melihat Donghae saja bisa langsung tersenyum.

"Ddaaddieee!"

Donghae menunjuk-nunjuk Hyukjae yang duduk di belakang Kyuhyun. Bocah itu langsung turun dari pangkuan Leeteuk dan berlari kecil menuju pangkuan Hyukjae.

"Ddaaddie!" Seakan tau Hyukjae sedikit terabaikan, Donghae tersenyum lebar mencoba menghibur Hyukjae, yang mau tidak mau membuat Hyukjae tersenyum.

"_Kiss bye_ Hae!" seru Henry.

"Mmmuach!"

Donghae bertepuk tangan untuknya sendiri dan tertawa, bangga bisa melakukan _'kiss bye_'. Yang lain turut memeriahkan.

"Kalau _kiss_ _daddy_ Hae bisa?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Hyukjae bingung, lalu menatap yang lainnya dan kembali menatap Hyukjae.

"_Kiss_. _Kiss_ seperti ini." Hyukjae mencontohkan Donghae, mencium bibir mungilnya dan pipi kiri-kanannya. Donghae tertawa geli, membuat semua orang disana spontan tertawa gemas.

"Nah. _Kiss daddy_. _Kiss_ please?" Hyukjae menunjuk pipinya. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya melihat Hyukjae, lalu tersenyum dan mencium Hyukjae. Pipi kiri, pipi kanan, dan... bibir. _Perfect_!

"Wuaaahhh! Anak _daddy_ hebat!" puji Hyukjae sambil bertepuk tangan. Donghae ikut bertepuk tangan walau tidak mengerti kenapa.

"Nah! Hae _kiss_ ahjussi juga dong!" Kyuhyun mulai sok ikut-ikutan. Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun sok tajam.

"_No_!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya.

"_Over-protective daddy_..."

~15~

"_Daddy_!"

Seorang anak kecil berusia 2 tahun berlari menuju arah Hyukjae. Bisa terlihat di belakangnya Henry dan Yesung yang sedang mengejar-ngejar Donghae yang berlari.

BRUK

"Aww..." Hyukjae meringis. Ia tdak berani memekik kaget karena Donghae pasti menangis karena dikagetkan. Hyukjae berjalan mendekati Donghae yang terjatuh di lantai dingin mal, diikuti Henry dan Yesung.

"Jagoan _daddy_ tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia mengambil gelang yang digenggam Henry dan memberikannya kepada Hyukjae.

"Ini buat _daddy_!" Donghae mencoba memasukkan gelang bergambar 'Mickey Mouse' itu ke tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tertawa kecil dan membantu Donghae memakaikannya.

"Wuah! _Daddy_ jadi tampan! Seperti _super hero_! Wuing~" celoteh Donghae. Baik Hyukjae, Henry maupun Yesung tertawa mendengar polosnya celoteh Donghae.

"Gelang itu Hae yang pilih sendiri loh." umbar Henry. Hyukjae mengangguk karena dia sebenarnya sudah tau. Terlihat sekali dari motif kartun 'Mickey Mouse' yang tergambar. Gelang karet ini sebenarnya untuk anak kecil.

"Wuah! Hae pintar memilih barang! Gelangnya keren! _Daddy_ suka!" puji Hyukjae. Donghae langsung melompat kecil karena dipuji. Ah, betapa bersyukurnya Hyukjae memiliki Donghae. Lupakan ibunya, anaknya jauh lebih baik.

"_Daddy_! _Daddy_! Tadi Hae main sedotan loh!"

"Prosotan Hae." Henry membenarkan.

"Iya! Pero- pero- pero! Aih susah!" Donghae menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Perosotan sayang. Siapa yang mengajarkanmu menggembungkan pipi tadi?"

"Sungminnie-ahjussi!"

Hyukjae mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia segera berdiri dan menyuruh Yesung membantunya membawakan belanjaan sementara Henry memegangi tangan kiri Donghae dan Hyukjae tangan kanannya. Sebenarnya pembagian kerja seperti ini sangat tidak diterima oleh Yesung karena tidak adik, tapi lupakan.

"_Daddy_ kita mau kemana?"

"Eum? Kita mau pulang."

"Eung~ Hae tidak mau pulang! Hae mau main! Hae mau main!" rengek Donghae.

"Di rumah ada mainan loh. Atau kita mau bertemu Teukkie-ahjussi?"

"Tidak mau Hae maunya main!" rengek Donghae.

"Tapi Hae-"

"_Daddy_~" Donghae menatap Hyukjae _puppy eyes_. Hyukjae menenggak ludahnya. Sulit menolak ajakan anak kecil kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu seperti ini Hae-ah?"

"Minnie-ahjussi!" jawab Donghae girang. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Sepertinya salah kalau ia menitipkan Donghae ke Sungmin.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja."

"Yay!"

~15~

"Donghae-ah"

"_Daddy_!"

Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. Hyukjae tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Donghae sambil membawakan susu vanilla hangat untuk Donghae dan susu stroberi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Daddy_, panda tidak minum susu juga?"

Hyukjae tersenyum saat Donghae memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuknya. Boneka yang pertama Donghae sentuh saat menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini menjadi boneka favoritnya. Dan seperti biasa, pertanyaan lucu itu selalu keluar dari mulut Donghae setiap Hyukjae membawakan 2 gelas susu setiap malamnya.

"Daddy kan sudah bilang, panda Hae tidak bisa minum susu."

"Wae~?"

"Karena panda tidak suka susu. Panda lebih tidak suka kalau Hae minum susu yang sudah dingin, jadi sekarang Donghae minum ne?"

"Oke _daddy_!"

Hyukjae melihat Donghae mulai meminum susunya yang masih hangat. Ia melihat ekspresi Donghae saat minum susu itu yang begitu lucu. Saat Donghae sudah selesai meminumnya, ia melihat Hyukjae yang belum minum apa-apa dengan heran.

"_Daddy_ kenapa tidak minum susu?"

"_Daddy_ habis melihat jagoan _daddy_ yang keren minum susu. Hihihi. Jagoan _daddy_ minumnya berantakan." Hyukjae memberikan Donghae tissu. Donghae buru-buru mengelap mulutnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang tidak ada kan _daddy_?"

"Sudah tidak ada. Nah, sekarang _daddy_ yang minum ya?"

"Eum!"

Hyukjae meminum susunya dan diperhatikan oleh Donghae. Namun saat ia baru menghabiskan setengah, Donghae memanggilnya, membuat Hyukjae menghentikkan kegiatannya sebentar.

"_Daddy_."

"Apa sayang?"

"Itu susu rasa apa? Kok warnanya pink?"

"Ini susu stroberi."

"Susu baru ya _daddy_? Hae mau coba!"

Hyukjae menyodorkan susunya (bukan gelas seperti Donghae) dan Donghae dengan senang hati memajukan tubuhnya menggapai sedotan. Donghae menggigil setelah mencobanya.

"Brr... kok susu _daddy _dingin? Tapi rasanya enak!"

"Hae suka? Kalau sudah besar nanti Hae boleh membelinya setiap hari."

"Jinjja? Hae mau cepat besar! Biar Hae bisa membeli banyak susu dan melindungi _daddy_ seperti power ranger!"

Hyukjae meminum habis susunya dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan anak tersayangnya. Benar-benar menggemaskan. Apalagi Donghae bukanlah anak nakal seperti anak kecil pada umumnya.

"_Daddy_!"

"Hm?"

Donghae menjilat sudut bibir Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae terperanjat kaget.

"Ada susunya! Belepotan! _Daddy_ sama kayak Donghae!"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini?"

"Eh? Bukannya meong biasanya menjilat buat bersihin mulutnya ya? Meow~"

"Astaga..."

~15~

"Maaf Hyukjae-ssi. Tapi Donghae-ssi harus belajar di rumah selama 8 hari untuk menebus kesalahannya menghancurkan meja sekolah, mencorat-coret tembok sekolah, menggoda anak-anak di kelas terutama anak perempuan, mencium paksa temannya di depan umum, dan juga melawan guru. Saya rasa hukuman ini cukup ringan dibandingkan Donghae-ssi harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Saya mohon anda mengerti."

"Terima kasih, saya akan mendidiknya lebih baik selama hukuman nanti."

Selama perjalanan Hyukjae terus diam sementara Donghae menundukkan kepalanya ke dalam. Tak jarang ia melirik Hyukjae dan melihat mata ayahnya yang memerah entah menahan marah atau tangis. Selama ini Donghae tak pernah melihat ayahnya seperti ini. Donghae juga sudah mempersiapkan diri kemungkinan untuk dimarahi sampai di rumah nanti.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua Hae?"

Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba berucap membuat Donghae semakin terdiam.

"Jelaskan semua Hae. Semuanya."

"A-aku... Aku menghancurkan meja sekolah dan mencorat-coret tembok sekolah karena katanya menyenangkan-"

"Tapi gurumu mengatakan kau sering melakukannya." sela Hyukjae. Donghae kembali terdiam.

"Lanjutkan."

"K-kemudian a-aku mencium temanku di depan umum karena kalah taruhan-"

"Bukankah kau bisa menghindarinya?" lagi Hyukjae menyela, membuat Donghae kembali bungkam. Ia benar-benar sadar akan apa yang dilakukannya karena itu ia merasa takut sekarang.

"Teruskan."

"A-aku menggoda anak perempuan karena menyenangkan melihat reaksi mereka-"

"Menyenangkan katamu?" Hyukjae meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia menatap Donghae yang menunduk lama. "Kau senang melihat reaksi mereka saat kau menggoda mereka? Siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu?"

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kau baru berumur 12 Hae. Tidak sepantasnya kau melakukan ini semua. Hal-hal ini tidak baik tau? Lalu apa itu? Melawan guru?"

"A-aku hanya membela diri _daddy_. A-aku merasa benar dan guru itu salah. A-aku hanya ingin meluruskan fakta."

Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia sudah tidak tau lagi mau mengucapkan apa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kelakuan anaknya. Apa ini semua diturunkan oleh Hyukjae mengingat ia sempat menjadi anak nakal dulu?

"_Daddy_ kecewa. _Daddy_ benar-benar gagal mendidikmu."

"_No_! _Daddy_ tidak gagal! Semuanya Hae yang-"

"Diamlah Hae. Kita bicarakan ini besok."

Hyukjae kembali mengendarai mobilnya dan secepat mungkin sampai di rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya dengan Donghae.

Apa? Kalian mengharapkan Hyukjae membuatkan Donghae kamar? Asal kalian ingat, Hyukjae hidup pas-pasan.

"_D-daddy_..."

"_Daddy_ lelah, _daddy_ mau tidur dulu. Telefon Kyuhyun ahjussi dan bilang _daddy_ sedang tidak enak badan."

"_D-daddy_... Maafkan-"

"Jangan lupa bersihkan dirimu dan ganti baju dahulu sebelum naik ke kasur."

"M-maafkan Dong-"

"Jangan ganggu _daddy_ tidur Hae. _Daddy_ sedang lelah."

Donghae mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kamar, tak berniat mengganggu Hyukjae. Slepas kepergian Donghae, Hyukjae menangis dalam diam.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Hyukjae, Donghae juga tengah menangis di ruang tamu. Hanya saja Donghae tak bisa menahan isak tangis sehebat ayahnya. Beberapa saat berlalu hingga akhirnya baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae sama-sama tertidur karena lelah menangis.

Donghae tak tau apa yang terjadi setelah ia menangis dan mendapati dirinya yang terbaring di kasur. Ia terduduk dan menatap kiri-kanan, menyadari seragamnya yang sudah berganti baju rumah. Ia turun dari ranjang dan pergi menuju dapur, mencari-cari air untuk mengatasi tenggorokannya yang kering. Sekilas ia melewati cermin dan mengamati wajahnya yang benar-benar kacau. Ia mencucinya dan kembali mencari keberadaan air minum di dapur.

"A-ah, _daddy_..."

"Oh. Hae sudah bangun? Ayo makan!"

Donghae menangguk dan duduk berhadapan dengan Hyukjae. Donghae pikir ia akan dimarahi lebih lanjut namun ternyata semua seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Hyukjae tetap berusaha berbicara dengannya seperti biasa walaupun suaranya agak serak dan matanya agak sembab. Apa yang Donghae tangkap hanya satu. Hyukjae pasti habis menangis.

"Hae? Matamu sembab, kau menangis?"

"Eum... _D-daddy_ juga."

"Kata siapa? _Daddy_ tidak menangis kok." Hyukjae membela diri dan tersenyum. "Hae tidak boleh menangis lagi oke? Atau _daddy_ akan sedih."

"T-tapi-"

"Berjanji saja, jangan membuat masalah di sekolah lagi oke? Kan sayang kalau kamu harus putus sekolah dengan prestasi baik seperti itu."

Donghae mengangguk. Ia tidak tau lagi apa yang ingin ia katakan. Ayahnya sudah terlalu baik dan ia bersyukur karena ia merupakan anak yang beruntung, memiliki ayah sebaik Hyukjae.

Donghae kembali melirik Hyukjae dan menatap matanya yang sembab namun dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Melihat mata sembab Hyukjae membuat Donghae merasa bersalah. Donghae berjanji tak akan membuat Hyukjae menangis lagi.

Ya, tak akan pernah.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

I want to cry so badly. Setauku ff ini lebih panjang tapi kenapa baru 2800-an w *sobs*

Karena itu maaf cla ga bisa bales review skrg T.T nanti isi FF-nya kebanting.

Ok, kid hae momentnya cukup?^^ Sebnarnya sih cla mau buat lagi, tapi takutnya bisa ampe berapa chapter ;A;

Thanks to reviewers:

**bluerissing** | **sullhaehyuk** | **haehyuklee** | **Aulia** | **lee ikan** | **reaRelf** | **Cho** **Kyura** | **haehyukkie** | **horsiwon** | **rsming** | **Guest** | **Arum Junnie** | **Amandhharu0522** | **J. clou** | **MochiahrraELF** | **haehyukyumin** | **Hyukkieberry** | **Asha lightyagamikun** | **minmi arakida** | **anchofishy** | **nvyptr** | **dekdes** | **akiva** | **niknukss** | **maria8** | **dewdew90** | **Neng** | **ichikaapriliana** | **casanova indah** | **lyndaariezz** | **FishyMonkey** | **wildapolaris** | **AnggiHaeHyukELF**

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

See you~


	4. Chapter 3: Confession

Title: Please Accept My Love (15)

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, etc.

Pair: Donghae & Eunhyuk from Super Junior

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, Daddy!Hyuk (karena mommy Hyuk atau daddy Hae terlalu mainstream), etc.

_a/n: 15 ganti judul. cla sempet ga lanjutin nih ff sebulan setengah, jadi pasti kena writer block. penulisan cla jadi aneh, alur semakin cepet._

* * *

.

"Kau tau? Katanya Junsu menembak Bora kemarin."

"Ah? Benarkah? Kasihan sekali Bora."

"Ya, apalagi Bora menerimanya, astaga, benar-benar kasihan."

Donghae yang sedari tadi menguping perbincangan Jessica dan Tifanny mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa yang salah dengan berpacaran? Bukankah orang-orang berpacaran harusnya berbahagia?

"Jess," Donghae yang penasaran memanggil namun Jessica tak menoleh.

"Jess," kembali Donghae memanggil, namun Jessica masih belum juga menoleh.

"JESS,"

Kali ini panggilan Donghae berujung sukses. Lucu sekali saat melihat Jessica yang terkejut hingga kakinya terbentur kaki meja dan tak sengaja juga menendang kaki Tifanny.

"Auwh! Hei Lee Donghae! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku kaget tau!" protesnya, Donghae mengendikkan bahu.

"Siapa suruh dipanggil berkali-kali tidak kedengaran. Padahal sedari tadi murid di ujung kelas saja sampai menoleh kearahku." ucapnya santai. Ini kan bukan kesalahan Donghae, memangnya Donghae harus menjelaskan sambil memasang wajah maaf?

"Oh? Maaf, terlalu asik bergosip. Baiklah, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya, membuat Donghae bingung. Apa yang tadi ia ingin tanyakan? Serius, dia lupa.

"Ah iya aku baru ingat. Kau membicarakan Junsu dan Bora kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kau bilang Bora kasihan? Kenapa? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berbahagia?"

Jessica dan Tifanny mengernyitkan kening. Apa? Bahagia katanya? Mereka tidak salah dengar kan?

"Bahagia? Di saat Junsu hanya memanfaatkannya?"

"Eh? Junsu sejahat itu?"

Jessica menghela nafas, bahkan Tifanny yang hanya sekedar ikut-ikutan memutar bola matanya. Demi apapun, bahkan adik Seungah yang masih berumur 6 tahun saja tau gosip Junsu yang _playboy_ dan selalu memanfaatkan pacarnya serta Bora yang menyukai Junsu.

"_Please_ Hae, bahkan Junsu sering dipanggil ke ruang konseling karena masalah ini. Lihat saja nanti, mereka pasti akan putus kurang dari 1 minggu."

"Masa rasa suka hanya bertahan 1 minggu? Memangnya rasa suka datang dan pergi secepat itu ya?" tanya Donghae penasaran. Betapa ingin Jessica melempar Donghae dari jendela.

"Hae! Biarpun umurmu lebih muda setahun dari kita, masa usia 16 tahun tidak tau suka seperti apa? Rasa suka itu kan- Tunggu. Jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah merasakannya?" tebak Jessica. Donghae mengangguk-ngangguk lalu menggeleng. Ia saja tidak tau rasa suka (apalagi cinta) itu seperti apa, bagaimana bisa ia tau ia jatuh cinta atau tidak?

Jessica sendiri hanya diam. Donghae tak bisa disalahkan. Cinta itu datang tiba-tiba jadi tidak heran kalau ada yang sudah berusia puluhan tahun namun masih belum merasakan suka. Seohyun, kakak sepupunya contohnya.

"Tiff, jelaskan. Aku tau kau lebih berpengalaman." suruh Jessica. Donghae yang penasaran hanya diam memasang telinga dan menjadi anak baik di kursinya.

"Hmm... darimana aku harus menjelaskannya ya? Habisnya rasa suka dan cinta itu sulit dijelaskan sih." Tifanny mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yah, kira-kira penggambarannya begini. Saat kau tidak bertemu dengannya beberapa saat, kau memikirkannya. Saat bertemu dengannya, sulit bagimu untuk menyembunyikan senyum bahagia. Saat berbicara secara privasi dengannya kau bisa merasakan perutmu seperti tergelitiki dan jantungmu berdetak tidak normal." jelasnya, ia usahakan agar Donghae mengerti.

"Heh? Aku tidak mengerti."

Tifanny mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mau dijelaskan sampai kapanpun juga Donghae pasti tidak akan mengerti!

"Hae, jatuh cinta itu sukit dideskripsikan. Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin kau bisa merasakannya dan tau sendiri kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta. Bye." ucapnya, meninggalkan kelas diikuti dengan Jessica. Donghae sendiri hanya duduk terbengong disana.

Sesulit itukah?

**.**

**~Please Accept My Love~**

**.**

"_Daddy_, Hae pulang!"

Donghae melepas sepatu dan kaus kakinya, lalu meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Ia agak terheran saat ayahnya sama sekali tak menyahutinya. Biasanya Hyukjae akan muncul menyambutnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya tanpa dosa, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"_Daddy_?"

Donghae memeriksa setiap bagian ruangan, memastikan keberadaan ayahnya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia mencium wangi makanan, tapi bisa jadi tetangga sedang memasak kan?

_Apa daddy sedang keluar?_

Pertanyaan Donghae terjawab saat ia berjalan mendekati dapur. Ia tersenyum saat melihat postur tubuh seseorang yang sangat disayanginya sedang... entahlah. Kelihatannya menghias makanan. Sudah sejak lama sih Hyukjae iseng menghias-hias makanan kalau sedang bosan.

_Jadi wangi makanan itu memang dari sini?_

Iseng, Donghae berjalan mengendap-ngendap memasuki dapur setelah memastikan Hyukjae tidak melihatnya. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kejutan Donghae sudah siap dipersembahkan.

1

2

3

"_DADDYYY_!"

Selain dengan suaranya yang terlampau keras (dan dibuat se-cempreng mungkin), Donghae juga memeluknya dari belakang. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Hyukjae yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri amat sangat terkejut. Bahkan sendok yang ada di dapur hampir terjatuh, kalau saja Donghae tidak refleks membantu Hyukjae menahannya dari belakang.

"Hae! Apaan sih! Kenapa kagetin _daddy_ begitu?" protes Hyukjae, menolehkan kepalanya agar setidaknya ia bisa melihat wajah Donghae dibelakangnya. Donghae menyengir lebar seakan tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.

"Hehe. Habisnya _daddy_ tidak menyambut Hae seperti biasanya sih, kan Hae rasanya jadi aneh." jawabnya, menaruh sendok itu ke tempat yang seharusnya.

Hyukjae bingung ketika Donghae tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia melihat lengan yang melingkar diperutnya dan baru teringat.

"Hae, bisa lepaskan pelukanmu? _Daddy_ mau menaruh makanan ini ke meja."

Donghae mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia membantu Hyukjae membawakan piring lainnya –yang pasti untuk dirinya sendiri– dan ikut duduk berseberangan dengan Hyukjae. Makanan pun siap disantap.

"Selamat makan!" ucap mereka.

Makan pun berlalu dengan tenang. Sejak kecil, Donghae diajarkan agar tidak berbicara saat makan. Kata Hyukjae sih, kalau berbicara saat makan nanti monster bakalan mengambil makanan Donghae, tapi sekarang Donghae tau kalau sebenarnya makan sambil berbicara itu bisa membuat tersedak, bukannya mendatangkan monster dari negara antah-berantah.

"Hae,"

"_Daddy_ bicara."

"Kau juga."

Donghae dan Hyukjae tertawa kecil menyadari kebodohan mereka.

"Baiklah," Donghae menelan makanannya, "_Daddy_ mau ngomong apa?"

Hyukjae menggeleng dan kembali menyuapkan makanannya. Sambil mengunyah ia berucap, "Daddhiee huma mau nanya, bagwaimannha dhii heholah."

"Ih! Telan dulu!" protes Donghae. Hyukjae menelan makanannya dan kembali bertanya, "_Daddy_ cuma mau nanya, bagaimana di sekolah?"

_'Oh, pertanyaan yang tertunda.'_

"Hae tidak membuat masalah apa-apa. _Daddy_ lihatkan! Hae memang anak baik, jangan diragukan terus!" jawabnya seperti anak kecil. Hyukjae tertawa kecil mengingat ia yang selalu meragukan sikap Donghae di sekolah sejak dipanggil guru 5 tahun lalu.

"_Daddy_, tidak ada yang lucu."

"Oke, baiklah. Aku berhenti."

Donghae menunggu Hyukjae berhenti tersenyum-senyum (seperti idiot kata Donghae). Saat Hyukjae sudah tenang, Donghae kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tadi ada murid di sekolah namanya Junsu dan Bora. Mereka katanya baru pacaran, tapi pada mengasihani Bora. Hae tidak ngerti sih, tapi katanya Junsu suka memanfaatkan pacarnya. Masa Junsu sejahat itu sih? Selama ini dia baik kok sama Hae."

"Memang Hae pacarnya Junsu?" sahut Hyukjae.

"Hah? Apa? Hae pacar Junsu? _Daddy_ mau Hae lempar sendok?" ancamnya -kurang ajar-. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat kedua tangannya layaknya orang menyerah.

"Makanya, kan mereka bilang Junsu memanfaatkan pacarnya. Bukan temannya. _Daddy_ tidak melarang Hae berteman sama si Junsu itu, tapi _daddy_ harap Hae tidak berperilaku seperti dia oke?"

"Oke _daddy_! Lagian Hae belum pernah suka siapa-siapa kok!" akunya, membuat Hyukjae dengan gemasnya mencubit pipi Donghae.

"Anak _daddy_ kok lucu sih? Sampai ngaku begitu."

"Euih, dathdhy lefathin!"

Sesuai permintaan Donghae, Hyukjae melepaskan cubitannya. Donghae memegang kedua pipinya yang memerah dan berkomat-kamit tidak jelas, membuat Hyukjae tertawa.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Donghae meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berpindah ke sebelah Hyukjae, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan memberikannya air hingga Hyukjae berhenti terbartuk-batuk.

"Tuh kan _daddy_ termakan omongan sendiri!" ledek Donghae. Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya –kesal diledek anak sendiri– dan membuat Donghae agak sedikit takjub. Ia tak pernah melihat sisi Hyukjae yang ini sebelumnya. Seumur hidup tidak pernah.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae lama, menikmati sisi lain dari Hyukjae yang tak pernah dikeluarkannya. Hyukjae menoleh kearah Donghae bingung dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hae? _Hello_? Hae? _Are you there_?"

Donghae yang tersadar dari lamunannya menggaruk kepala. Hyukjae menatapnya bingung.

"Ekspresi _daddy_ lucu! Hae suka! Kenapa _daddy_ tidak pernah menggembungkan pipi seperti itu sebelumnya?" aku Donghae. Hyukjae pun menanggapinya dengan candaan. Dengan tingkat percaya diri yang begitu tinggi, ia menjawab.

"Iya dong! _Daddy_ kan dulu populer di sekolah! _Daddy_ keren! _Daddy_ lucu! Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi _daddy_." Hyukjae menyombongkan diri.

"Tapi Hae masih jauh lebih cakep daripada _daddy_."

Hyukjae tertohok. Ia harus menelan kembali fakta pahit yang menyebutkan anaknya jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan dirinya. Bercanda, ia menyahutinya.

"Hae cakep kan nurun dari _daddy_! Kata siapa Hae lebih cakep? Cakepan _daddy _tau!"

Donghae dan Hyukjae tertawa bersama. Benar-benar, mereka mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting. Tapi pada akhirnya, Donghae-lah yang kembali terdiam dan menatap Hyukjae yang tertawa.

_"Daddy kan dulu populer di sekolah!"_

Donghae merasakan yang aneh dengan dirinya. Melihat Hyukjae yang begitu menggemaskan dan juga mengetahui fakta bahwa Hyukjae dulu populer membuat perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk.

_Berarti banyak yang menyukai daddy dong...?_

_**.**  
_  
**~Please Accept My Love~**

**.**

Sudah 3 bulan ini Donghae sering melamun. Entah, semuanya berubah sejak Donghae terpikirkan kata-kata Hyukjae tentang popularitasnya di sekolah dulu.

Donghae bingung. Belakangan ini ia sering merasa aneh. Donghae tidak tau ada apa dengan dirinya. Ia merasa dirinya sangatlah aneh. Kenapa dia begitu memikirkan kata-kata Hyukjae? Kenapa dia begitu merindukan ekspresi menggemaskan Hyukjae? Mengapa dia begitu antusias dan sering sekali memaksa Hyukjae ber-aegyo? Dan lebih gila lagi, kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya selalu berkata kalau dia berarti sedang menyukai -mencintai- seseorang.

Tapi Donghae kan memang mencintai Hyukjae!

Bukan, bukan cinta yang itu. Yang dimaksud cinta disini adalah Donghae mencintai Hyukjae sebagai _daddy_. Tapi semua orang mengatakan kalau Donghae mencintainya layaknya laki-laki, bukan _daddy_-nya, bukan temannya, apalagi idolanya.

_"Apa alasan kamu mencintai daddy-mu?"_

Pertanyaan bodoh apa itu? Memangnya mencintai seseorang harus dengan alasan? Hyukjae sudah menemani Donghae sejak bayi dan lagi Donghae tidak pernah mengingat kasih sayang seorang ibu. Tidak mungkin kan Donghae menjawabnya seperti itu?

Tapi... jika apa yang mereka katakan benar... bagaimana?

Donghae takut... Selain hubungan mereka yang nantinya terlarang, apa kata _daddy_-nya dan masyarakat sekitar?

"DOR!"

"WUAA!"

Yoseob tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat ekspresi Donghae yang seperti melihat setan. Ya ampun, baru ditinggal 5 menit, Donghae sudah melamun dengan mulut ternganga-nganga seperti idiot. Coba kalau ada lalat masuk. Atau mungkin liurnya menetes? Mungkin Yoseob akan tertawa lebih histeris dari ini.

"Bisa tidak mengagetkan orang yang sedang memikirkan masa depannya?"

"Euh, Hae. Kau memikirkan masa depan? Sampai mulut ternganga-nganga begitu?" Yoseob menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Donghae. Donghae menunjuk dirinya sendiri terheran-heran.

"Aku? Menganga? Mana mungkin! Menganga pun pasti keren!"

"Ih! Mukamu seperti orang idiot tau! Aku simpan fotonya." Yoseob memamerkan ponselnya. Donghae merebut paksa ponsel Yoseob, membuat pemiliknya mengoceh-ngoceh tidak jelas.

"Nah! _Deleted_." Donghae tersenyum senang. Ia lalu membongkar-bongkar isi folder-folder Yoseob, memperlakukan ponsel itu seperti miliknya.

"Hei." panggilnya, "Menurutmu kalau seorang anak mencintai orangtua-nya dalam arti kata lain, _incest_ bagaimana?"

Yoseob yang bosan memperhatikan Donghae bermain game dan levelnya tidak naik-naik mendadak semangat. _Incest_! Wow! Ia sering membaca komik genre itu!

"Wow, Hae! Pertanyaanmu keren! Kau mulai tertarik dengan _incest_?"

"Jawab sajalah!"

"Oke, oke. Menurutku sih keren. Apalagi di komik-komik. Keren! Tapi kalau di dunia nyata sih, aku tidak tau. Untukku yang menyukai hal-hal berbau _incest_, ini keren! Tapi mungkin untuk orang yang berpikiran sempit seperti Taemin... kau tau sendiri jawabannya. Eh! Memangnya kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal ini?" tanya Yoseob penasaran. Donghae tersenyum kecut antara _game over_ atau mendengar jawaban Yoseob. Jujur, ia semakin takut jika ia benar-benar mengalami _incest_.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

**.**

**~Please Accept My Love~**

**.**

Pada akhirnya hari ini tiba.

Donghae yang selama berbulan-bulan memikirkan perasaan dirinya terhadap Hyukjae akhirnya mengutarakan langsung kepada ayahnya. Dan setelah ia mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya beserta cabang-cabang kesalahpahamannya, tebak apa yang Hyukjae jawab.

"Kau... pasti bercanda Hae."

Donghae tak berani menatap langsung wajah Hyukjae. Ia hanya bisa mengintip dan hal itu cukup ia sesali. Melihat mata Hyukjae yang membulat horor beserta ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata ditambah dengan respon Hyukjae cukup membuat Donghae takut setengah mati.

Tapi kata _daddy_ laki-laki sejati itu berani berhadapan langsung dengan masalahnya kan?

"Tidak _daddy_, Hae tidak bercanda."

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langsung mata Hyukjae. Dengan tegas ia menjawab. Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan nada suaranya yang bergetar.

Jawaban ini tentu saja membuat Hyukjae terpukul. Maksudnya, bagaimana mungkin anaknya sendiri bisa seperti ini? Apa ia gagal mendidik Donghae? Apa yang ia lakukan sampai bisa seperti ini? Apa yang dimakan ibu-nya saat hamil Donghae? Hyukjae mungkin masih bisa menerima kalau anaknya mencintai laki-laki, tapi ini? _Ia mencintai ayahnya sendiri._

Hyukjae menarik nafas. Ia tidak bisa memarahi Donghae hanya karena masalah ini. Kata orang, cinta itu buta maka dari itu sekarang anaknya sendiri sedang mengalaminya. Hyukjae harus memperlakukan Donghae dengan sabar, memastikan Donghae kalau ia salah. Sebagaimana yang terjadi dalam kisah 'Sangkuriang', Hyukjae harus bisa mencari segala alasan agar anaknya tak terjerumus lebih lanjut dari ini.

"Donghae,"

Donghae menahan nafasnya. Tangannya mengepal. Ia menegakkan dirinya, menatap mata sang ayah dan tak berani memalingkannya. Ini mungkin jawabannya. Donghae berharap ia mendapatkan jawaban yang sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia harap Hyukjae menerima kenyataan ini dan tidak mengusirnya dari rumah karena sesungguhnya, batinnya tak tenang. Batinnya terus menjerit-jerit tidak siap. Bagaimana jika Hyukjae menolaknya mentah-mentah dan mengusirnya? Donghae tak akan sanggup membayangkan seberapa besar luka hatinya menganga.

"Mungkin kau salah kira."

Jawaban itu bagaikan panah beracun untuk Donghae. Ayahnya tak mempercayainya? Apakah penegasan Donghae kurang cukup membuktikannya? Apakah Donghae terlihat sedang bercanda?

"Daddy, aku tidak mungkin salah kira, aku-"

"Kau pasti salah Hae. Kau belum pernah menyukai seseorang kan sebelumnya? Mungkin kau hanya salah mengira Hae."

Cukuplah jawaban Hyukjae untuknya. Sehalus apapun kalimat yang Hyukjae lontarkan, tetap saja tak akan mengubah fakta jika Donghae ditolak. Tidak. Ini bukan salah Donghae. Donghae tau ia tidak salah memilih. Ia memang mencintai Hyukjae dan selamanya akan mencintai Hyukjae. Ia sangat yakin. Cinta pertama tak akan tercapai itu hanyalah omong kosong untuknya.

"_Daddy_, Hae-"

"Sshhttt! Hae tidurlah dulu. Sudah malam, lagipula besok Hae harus sekolah kan? Pikirkan lah baik-baik, _daddy_ yakin Hae hanya salah kira."

Sebulir air mata akhirnya lolos tak sanggup bertahan. Gila memang, Donghae benar-benar bermental lemah. Bagaimana mungkin hanya karena cintanya ditolak ia sampai menangis begini? Lihatlah seberapa cengengnya Donghae.

"Kenapa _daddy_ tidak mempercayai Hae?" lirihnya. Ia menghapus buliran air matanya. Tak pernah ia terlihat selemah ini di depan _daddy_-nya. Ia malu. Amat sangat malu. Bukan hanya malu karena betapa cengeng dirinya. Ia malu karena bisa mencintai seseorang yang bahkan memiliki ikatan darah yang kuat dengannya. Tapi Donghae ialah Donghae. Keegoisan jauh lebih memiliki kuasa atas hatinya. 'Jangan menyerah' itulah bisiknya. Keegoisan benar-benar menelan habis akal sehatnya. Lihat saja bagaimana Donghae akan menjerit penuh penyesalan nantinya.

Hyukjae tersentak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu membasahi bibirnya. Ia tak tau apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya jarak diantara mereka terputus. Hyukjae tak merasakan apa-apa sebelumnya. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat.

Mungkin ciuman ini akan terkesan indah dan penuh kasih sayang saat Donghae tak menyatakan perasaannya. Mungkin ciuman ini akan terlihat menggemaskan saat Donghae masih kecil. Mungkin juga akan begitu menyenangkan melakukannya jika dengan orang yang benar-benar kau 'cintai'.

Tapi tidak. Ini Donghae, anaknya sendiri. Donghae bukanlah anak kecil lagi dan juga... Donghae menyatakan perasaannya kan? Semua ini mendadak terasa janggal.

Hyukjae mendorong Donghae. Menurut segi apapun, Hyukjae memang jauh lebih berkuasa atas apapun yang ia ingin lakukan dengan Donghae, tapi tidak dengan menyakitinya.

PLAK

Hyukjae menamparnya.

Hyukjae terkejut dengan apa yang refleksnya lakukan. Ia menatap tangannya dan pipi memerah Donghae bergantian. Apa... yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Donghae sendiri berharap semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Tapi tidak. Rasa perih di pipinya menyatakan segalanya. Sekalipun ini mimpi, mimpi ini keterlaluan. Hyukjae menamparnya? Jangankan menampar, memukul Donghae saja Hyukjae tak pernah melakukan!

"Hae, sakitkah? _Daddy _minta maaf. _Daddy_ tidak sengaja, _daddy_ refleks,_ daddy_-"

"Cukup _daddy_! Refleks pun cukup mendorongku kan? Aku sudah tau ini. Aku tau _daddy _pasti menolakku, aku tau tapi aku tak tau kalau _daddy_ menolakku hingga sejauh ini. Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku ditampar seseorang, dan orang itu adalah ayahku sendiri." lirihnya. Hyukjae tak perlu memberikan alasan lebih. Di mata Donghae, segala alasan Hyukjae hanyalah kalimat palsu yang berguna untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Padahal aku hanya ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku kepadamu... Bukankah dulu kita sering mencium satu sama lain?"

"Hae, _daddy_ benar-benar minta maaf, bukan maksud _daddy_-"

"Aku capek. Aku sudah tau bagaimana jadinya, aku mau tidur dulu. Terima kasih karena telah memberiku jawaban yang pasti." Kembali Donghae berlirih. Laki-laki berambut hitam arang itu membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan sang ayah yang terpaku di tempatnya. Anak itu berjalan memasuki kamarnya, menguncinya, dan bersandar di balik daun pintu. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya, melipat kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan menundukkan kepalanya, menumpahkan segala emosi yang ia pendam sejak 15 menit terakhir dalam bentuk tangisan kecil.

15 menit... Bukankah waktu yang cukup singkat untuk mengubah keadaan? Padahal 15 menit lalu baru saja mereka saling berbagi cerita dengan indahnya, tersenyum diselingi tawa kecil, menanggapi cerita satu sama lain dengan lelucon konyol. Sekarang? Lihatlah pipinya. Apa yang ia dapat?

"Donghae?"

Sebuah suara tak kalah lirih disertai oleh ketukan pintu menyapa pendengaran Donghae. Dirinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae?

Donghae tersenyum kecut. Apa lagi yang ingin Hyukjae lakukan padanya? Bukan hanya masalah fisik, tapi batinnya juga ikut tertampar.

"Donghae, _daddy_ tau kau belum tidur. Tolong dengarkan _daddy_."

Donghae semakin merasa hatinya tersayat. Semakin banyak kalimat yang Hyukjae lontarkan, semakin teringat Donghae dengan apa yang Hyukjae lakukan barusan. Tak hanya itu, semakin panjang kalimat yang Hyukjae lontarkan, semakin terdengar pula suaranya yang mulai serak.

Tidak. Donghae membuat Hyukjae kembali menangis.

Donghae merasa gagal. Ia tak bisa menepati janjinya untuk tidak membuat Hyukjae menangis. Donghae semakin mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan menenggelamkannya dalam lautan kesedihan. Baginya, dunia seakan mengatakan "Lihatlah seberapa bodohnya anak kurang ajar ini dalam memegang janji!"

"Hae, jawab _daddy_?"

Kembali tak ada jawaban. Donghae menahan isakannya yang begitu menyebalkan. Tidak. Hyukjae pun tak boleh mendengarnya menangis sejelek ini. Ia yakin, Hyukjae pasti akan bertambah sedih mendengarnya.

"Baiklah kalau Hae tidak mau menjawab. _Daddy_ harap Hae mau memikirkan ulang apa yang Hae ucapkan hari ini ya? _Daddy_ yakin Hae pasti menyimpan perasaan terhadap orang lain."

_Tidak. Tidak ada orang lain yang kusukai.__  
_  
"Donghae mungkin bisa mencobanya lain kali. Saat Donghae sudah dewasa seutuhnya, saat Donghae tidak lagi bermanja kepada _daddy_, saat Hae sudah bisa hidup mandiri, _daddy_ akan mencoba membuka kesempatan untuk Hae. Biar _daddy_ lihat apakah Hae benar-benar pasti terhadap perasaan Hae oke? _Daddy_ hanya ingin bilang... maukah Hae memaafkan _daddy_?"

_Mau, tentu saja mau._

"_Daddy_ minta maaf karena tadi telah menamparmu..."

_Tidak. Jangan meminta maaf. Aku yang salah. Bukan daddy.__  
_  
"Hae fokuskan dulu semuanya ke pelajaran oke? Hae?"

Hyukjae mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar pelan dan lagi, tak ada jawaban. Hyukjae menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa menanti akan seperti apa hari esok. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia membalik tubuh, hendak meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi dipijaknya.

"Hae, _daddy_ balik dulu ya?"

Tak ada jawaban, itu tentu saja. Hingga terdengar langkah kaki Hyukjae yang perlahan menjauh, Donghae beranjak dari balik pintu. Ia berjalan ke depan cermin besar di kamarnya, memandangi seberapa hancur dirinya sekarang dari atas ke bawah. Ia menyentuh bayangan wajahnya sendiri dan mengelusnya.

_"Saat Donghae sudah dewasa seutuhnya, saat Donghae tidak lagi bermanja kepada daddy, saat Hae sudah bisa hidup mandiri, daddy akan mencoba membuka kesempatan untuk Hae."_

**.**

**~Please Accept My Love~**

**.**

Hari per hari, bulan per bulan dilalui Hyukjae dan Donghae seperti biasanya. Kehidupan mereka berlangsung normal, tidak canggung.

Tapi tidak menurut Donghae.

Selama ini Donghae terus mengikuti bagaimana keinginan ayahnya. Ia selalu berusaha tersenyum dengan kepastian suatu hari nanti ia bisa mendapatkan perasaan yang terbalas.

Hari ini pun tiba. Karena prestasi Donghae yang sangat baik, sekolah mengirimkannya ke Amerika. Kesempatan ini tentu saja tak akan dilewatkan Hyukjae. Bayangkan saja, memiliki anak yang akan berkuliah di Amerika hanya bermodal beasiswa? Kurang keren apa? Lagipula kuliah disana dapat menjamin pendidikan yang lebih berkualitas.

Donghae, ia mengikuti apa keinginan ayahnya. Meskipun sulit rasanya berpisah dengan Hyukjae, tapi kuliah di luar negeri sepertinya tidak buruk. Ia bisa berlatih mandiri disana kan? Pendidikan disana juga lebih terjamin kan?

"Hae, maaf _daddy_ tidak bisa menemanimu di ulang tahunmu yang ke-17 nanti." lirih Hyukjae. Donghae yang mendengar betapa lucunya alasan kekhawatiran Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil. Ia memandangi _passport_nya dan membolak-balik halamannya. _Passport_ baru. Ah, tampan sekali fotonya disitu.

"Tidak apa _daddy_. Hae akan belajar menjadi mandiri. Hae akan membanggakan _daddy_. Hae pastikan tidak melewatkan ulang tahun _daddy_ selama 4 tahun. Hae tidak bisa membayangkan, jangan-jangan wajah _daddy_ sudah jadi kakek-kakek lagi." candanya. Hyukjae menoyor kepala Donghae, membuat si pemilik kepala semakin terkekeh.

"Enak saja! _Daddy_ kan awet muda! Lagipula masa kuliahmu bisa secepat itu sih? _Daddy_ tidak percaya hahaha."

"Heh, _daddy_ tidak percaya? Hae akan- Ah! Hae harus masuk dulu, takut telat!"

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae, mencoba mengingat kehangatannya, memorinya bersama Hyukjae dan segalanya. Dalam waktu kurang lebih 4 tahun, Donghae tak akan bisa merasakannya.

Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae. Ia mencium kening Donghae penuh kasih sayang sebelum akhirnya Donghae memutuskan pelukan mereka. Hyukjae tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada Donghae yang mulai menarik kopernya. Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sampai jumpa! Saat Hae kembali lagi, Hae pasti bisa menjadi laki-laki idaman _daddy_!"

Tepat saat Donghae memasuki ruang tunggu bandara, senyum Hyukjae perlahan memudar.

Tidak. Hyukjae kira Donghae sudah melupakannya karena selama ini ia bersikap biasa saja, tapi...

Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yuhuuu ternyata CLA dapet ide buat nama FF ini semuanya~ dan cla ga bakal ganti judul chap sebelum'nya. males /slap

Kok ngebosenin ya? Haha. Malah update-nya ngaret lagi.

CLA sih ga nyangka tugas CLA ternyata numpuk, jadi update-nya telat seminggu. Sorry ._.

Adegan gamparnya _dramatis_ banget ya? Tadi sih bunyi plaknya mau diilangin, tapi rasanya aneh, jadi... gitu deh /eh

Btw, sebagai tebusan telat update cla bakal post oneshoot minggu depan. Itupun kalo masih ada yang baca^^ soalnya cla ragu penghuni FFn masih pada disini apa nggak. Secara, persediaan ff makin sedikit dan cla sedang berusaha menambah pasokan FF haehyuk disini.

Thanks for reviewer kemarin^^ review kalian lucu-lucu karena masalah _mommy-daddy_

**sullhaehyuk** | **chanbaekxoxo** | **FishyMonkey** | **minmi arakida** | **Cho Kyura** | **bluerissing** | **pumpkinsparkyumin** | **lee ikan** | **Endah1146** | **haehyukkie** | **Hyukkieberry** | **runashine88** | **SnowyDictator** | **maria8** | **Arum Junnie** | **nyukkunyuk** | **J. Clou** | **Park Young Min-chan** | **Guest** | **AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks** | **wildapolaris** | **reaRelf** | **Haruna** | **Aulia** | **casanova indah** | **EnHai1504** | **lyndaariezz** | **anchofishy** | **niknukss** | **nvyptr** | **Amandhharu0522** | **imNari** | **Kei Tsukiyomi** | **Meonk and Deog** | **Lee Haerieun** | **Reezuu Kim** | **MinnieHyuk ****  
**

Thanks bagi yang **fav**, **follow**, **review**, **visitors** maupun **readers**!

Btw, chap depan mulai memasuki cerita sesungguhnya(?) dan maafkan crack pairnya~

terus terus terus! cla janji chap depan alur lebih lambat, penulisan lebih jelas. soalnya kan cla feelnya udh balik lagi :D

See you~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Congratulation for me! Surat ini mencapai yang ke-1000. Daddy, tunggu aku! Hingga nanti aku pulang, daddy pasti akan terkejut! I love you!"__  
_  
Hyukjae menghela nafas dan menutup suratnya. Ia meletakkan surat itu di meja dan mengambil teh sebagai gantinya.

Selama 3 tahun berturut-turut, tiada sehari dilalui Hyukjae tanpa surat. Surat ini seakan menerornya. Seperti apa yang tertulis di surat itu, ini adalah surat ke-1000. Setiap harinya, Donghae selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi dalam kesehariannya. Hyukjae memang senang karena hidup Donghae baik disana, tapi disisi lain Hyukjae merasa takut. Sisi lemah yang hanya ia tunjukkan di balik Donghae kembali menguat, seperti saat-saat ia masih SMA dulu.

Perkiraan Hyukjae salah.

Hyukjae berharap dengan jauhnya Donghae dengan dirinya dapat mengubah keadaan. Tapi tidak. Setiap harinya, Donghae menulis keyakinannya terhadap perasaan Hyukjae yang semakin menguat. Ia juga mengubah banyak hidup Hyukjae. Seperti misalnya? Donghae memaksa Hyukjae berhenti bekerja dan terus mengirimkan uang untuk biaya hidup Hyukjae. Anak yang berbakti sih, tapi...

Hyukjae kembali menghela nafas. Kapan Donghae kembali pun ia tak tau. Ia hanya bisa berharap hidupnya akan berjalan seperti normalnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa perempuan mulai berbisik satu sama lain saat melihat seorang pemuda keluar tempat pengambilan bagasi. Mereka semua menatap pemuda itu bagaikan melihat idola-nya. Si pemuda yang tau dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis tersenyum manis, membuat gadis-gadis itu terperangah bahkan banyak yang hampir menjerit seakan-akan idola mereka sedang memeluk mereka.

Gadis-gadis hiperbola.

Pemuda itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan membuat para perempuan semakin heboh. Bukan maksudnya membuat keributan, tapi salahkanlah dirinya yang terlalu tampan. Pesonanya tak akan sanggup ditolak oleh siapapun termasuk petugas bandara laki-laki karena lihat saja! Tak ada satupun dari petugas bandara yang mengusirnya.

Ia mengambil bagasi dan menaruhnya di atas _trolly_ keluar dari bandara. Walaupun masih di bawah atap bandara, tapi kehangatan mentari tetap menyapa kulitnya. Ia menarik nafas, menghirup udara Seoul yang begitu di rindukannya.

"_Seoul, i'm home..._"


	5. Chapter 4: The Third Person

Semilir angin musim gugur berlalu-lalang membawa kesejukan. Meniup halus helaian rambut setiap orang dan membelai halus wajah mereka, tak terkecuali untuk seorang laki-laki yang tengah terduduk di halaman belakang rumah, ditemani susu hangatnya sambil menyerapi sejuknya setiap angin musim gugur yang berhembus melaluinya.

Susu hangat?

Ya, benar. Tidak setiap orang menyukai kopi, termasuk dirinya. Menurutnya susu hangat juga memiliki fungsi sampingan yaitu menenangkannya. Dan lagipula, rumahnya kehabisan teh dan ia malas membelinya.

Laki-laki berkulit putih susu itu meletakkan gelasnya yang masih separuh terisi di meja. Ia melirik jam dan sesaat kemudian menghela nafas. Melihat jam kembali membuat pikirannya terganggu. Baru kali ini susu hangat tak dapat membantunya lari dari pikiran-pikiran mengganggu itu.

Ia mengambil pensil dan mulai mencorat-coret kertas, berharap akan adanya ide yang keluar untuk novel terbarunya, namun sesaat kemudian ia menggembungkan pipinya, menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya, menaruh pensilnya kembali kemeja, dan meremas kertas yang menurutnya sampah itu.

Hyukjae mengerang kesal. Pikiran-pikiran itu terus mengganggunya. Membuatnya frustasi dan terasa ingin menangis. Penyakit cengeng yang mati-matian ia tekan agar terlihat tegar, kembali kambuh.

TING TONG

Rasanya detak jantung Hyukjae terhenti. Ia dapat menebak siapa yang membunyikan bel rumahnya, sebab tak ada yang membuat janji dengannya hari ini.

CKLEK

BLAM

Hyukjae dapat mendengar jelas apa yang sedang dilakukan sosok itu. Dan Hyukjae memilih untuk tidak memutar tubuhnya, pura-pura tak mendengarnya. Ia takut. Orang yang paling ia sayangi itu memang tidak akan membunuhnya tapi sikap-sikap baik dan manisnya jauh lebih menyeramkan, menurut Hyukjae.

"_Daddy_"

Hyukjae terkejut saat sosok itu memeluknya dari belakang dan memanggilnya, namun ia berusaha untuk tenang. Hyukjae merinding saat sosok itu kembali membisikinya, membuat telinganya terasa panas.

"Hae pulang..."

.

.

* * *

Title: Please Accept My Love

Author: CLA

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Family

Disclaimer: I own the story. God own the casts. I just borrow their name.

Warning: BL, OOC, Typos, EYD, Incest, etc.

* * *

.

.

Hari itu langit seakan diam menjadi saksi mata atas pertemuan mereka setelah bertahun lamanya. Begitu hening, hingga tegukan segelas susu yang mulai mendingin pun terdengar jelas.

Dua sosok itu terpaku pada kegiatannya masing-masing. Yang tua menenggak minuman untuk mencari kesibukan sementara sang anak menyibukkan diri menatap ayahnya. Situasi ini benar-benar mengerikan, dimana kau dan anakmu sendiri seakan orang asing yang baru bertemu pandang pertama kali.

Mata Donghae tak pernah lepas dari segala kegiatan yang dilakukan Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Setelah menenggak minumannya, ia berdeham, berharap sang anak berhenti menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

"Jadi... bagaimana disana?" Hyukjae mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Donghae tersenyum manis. Tangan kanannya mengangkat sekotak kue sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memindah-mindahkan barang apapun di atas meja ke meja lainnya. Sambil menjawab, ia mengeluarkan kue yang sedari tadi tertunda itu dari kotaknya.

"_Well_, lumayan. Ada saat-saat aku rindu dengan Seoul, tapi aku cukup menikmatinya." Donghae memotong-motong kue itu secukupnya, "Amerika tidak buruk walaupun Seoul lebih indah. Tapi mungkin _daddy_ akan sering mendengar aku mencampur bahasa. _Daddy_, _your cake_. Aaaa..." Donghae mengangkat kue yang sudah ia potong. Hyukjae menatapnya ragu.

"_Here daddy. Eat! Come on_! Kue-nya enak loh. Rekomendasi dari teman." Donghae menyodorkan kue itu hingga menempel di bibir Hyukjae. Walau ragu, Hyukjae tetap membukakan mulutnya, membiarkan kue itu masuk, merasakan cokelat yang melumer di dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunyah dan mencerna kue itu dengan baik. Donghae benar, kue ini enak.

"Enak kan?" Donghae memasukkan sepotong kue ke mulutnya, "_Daddy_ mhau hwagi?" tawarnya sambil mengunyah. Hyukjae tersenyum dan mengambil kue itu.

"Telan dulu kue-nya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, _daddy_ bisa ambil sendiri." ucapnya. Donghae hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sementara Hyukjae kembali memakan kue yang berasal dari negeri 'Paman Sam' itu.

Kembali keadaan hening. Hyukjae yang lapar –atau memang rakus– terus memasukkan kue ke mulutnya tanpa pikir panjang. Demi menghindari pembicaraan aneh dengan Donghae, apapun rela dilakukannya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ingin ditanyakan? _Daddy_ tidak menanyakan kabarku hari ini?" Satu pertanyaan yang amat Hyukjae ingin hindari pada akhirnya di-utarakan. Entah, sejak tadi pikiran Hyukjae benar-benar kosong. Yang ia tau, ia masih belum terlalu siap untuk bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Maaf."

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin _daddy_ terlalu bahagia melihatku kembali sampai lupa menanyakannya. Ah iya." Donghae membawa sebuah tas ke dalam pangkuannya, membongkar isi tas itu sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan beberapa barang. Hyukjae sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat beberapa benda serupa dikeluarkan oleh Donghae. Walaupun ia teramat sangat terkejut, ia tetap berusaha menetralkan rasa terkejutnya seakan tak ada apa-apa.

"Novel-novel ini sangat bagus untuk dibaca. Penulisnya sama dan merupakan penulis favoritku. Diantara keempat novel ini aku paling menyukai yang bertemakan _incest_. Sangat menyentuh dan membuatku sangat penasaran untuk melanjutkan ke bab-bab berikutnya. Sayang novel ini sedikit lebih mahal daripada novel biasanya. Apa karena aku membelinya di bandara tadi ya?" Donghae membolak-balik buku itu sebelum memberikannya kepada Hyukjae. "_See_? Sinopsisnya saja sudah menarik. Kurasa _daddy_ perlu membacanya."

Hyukjae membolak-balik novel roman itu seolah tertarik. Apa yang menarik dari buku dengan ketebalan 217 halaman ini? Sampul hanya berhiaskan judul beserta nama pengarang, Eunhyuk Lee, di halaman yang sama. Warna sampul hanyalah biru langit dengan tambahan gambar _stick man_ seorang anak kecil tersenyum lebar dan menatap langit seakan berandai. Sinopsis meragukan dan hanya ditambah dengan lambang penerbit. Karya yang ia ciptakan sendiri sama sekali tak memiliki daya tarik baginya.

Tapi... Donghae tidak tau kalau Eunhyuk Lee merupakan dirinya kan? Karena selama ini Donghae selalu melarangnya mencari penghasilan. Kalau Donghae tau, bisa-bisa Donghae meminta penerbit agar seluruh karya 'Eunhyuk' ditarik dan tak boleh dipublikasi.

"Tapi sayang sekali." Donghae tiba-tiba berbicara, "Hubungan mereka tidak direstui. Mengapa semua orang dalam buku itu menentang hubungan mereka? _Daddy_ saja..." Donghae menatap Hyukjae, yang sialnya Hyukjae reflek menatap balik, "... bisa menerimaku dengan baik. Iya kan? _Daddy_?"

Hyukjae terdiam. Ia tak tau harus menanggapi pertanyaan berupa pernyataan Donghae seperti apa. Manik mata Donghae terus menatapnya penuh harap, menuntut jawaban. Tatapan itu membuat Hyukjae merasa seperti dibawah kendali Donghae. Betapa inginnya sebuah jawaban keluar dari mulut Hyukjae saat menatap mata itu.

"Ehm... bagaimana disana? Kau telah menemukan orang yang menarik? Pacar mungkin?" Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan. Suatu kesalahan terbesar karena ia salah memberi pertanyaan.

"Tentu saja tidak ada. Bagiku tidak ada yang lebih menarik daripada _daddy_."

Jawaban Donghae membuat Hyukjae agak merinding. Bukankah seharusnya waktu bertahun-tahun cukup untuk melupakan seseorang? Dan lagi Donghae terdengar seperti terobsesi, membuat Hyukjae sedikit takut. Tapi Hyukjae ayahnya kan? Kenapa ayah harus takut dengan darah daging sendiri?

"Ehm... Kau berubah jauh ya. Tidak manja seperti dulu, dan postur tubuhmu sekarang... keren." Lagi, bagai pengecut Hyukjae mengganti topik. Topik yang sama buruknya dengan topik sebelumnya.

"Oh? Ini?" Donghae menepuk –memamerkan– otot lengannya, "Karena aku berusaha terlihat keren di hadapan _daddy_." Kalimat itu terdengar ambigu, namun Hyukjae dapat menangkap maksud Donghae yang sebenarnya.

Hyukjae hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman manis yang menyampaikan rasa canggung yang ia pendam. Lagi, keheningan kembali menyapa dan menemani mereka. Kalau saja Hyukjae sadar, ada yang seharusnya ia lakukan sedari tadi tapi ia lupa melakukannya. Donghae, di lain sisi hanya ikut termenung dalam keheningan. Bicara jujur, Donghae sangat tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

"_Daddy_." panggil Donghae, namuan Hyukjae masih berada dalam dunianya sendiri.

"_Daddy_?" Sekali lagi Donghae mencoba memanggil. Hyukjae merespon dan mengerjapkan mata bulatnya. Apa ia baru saja dipanggil?

"Kau memanggilku?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng.

"Hanya ingin bilang, _daddy_ tak perlu memikirkan semuanya. _Daddy_ tidak perlu memaksakan perasaan _daddy_ untukku. Bersikaplah seperti biasa."

Tak tau mau menjawab apa, Hyukjae meresponnya dengan anggukan. Lagi, keheningan tak kunjung berhenti mengganggu mereka. Donghae yang merasakan kecanggungan diantara mereka lagi menghela nafas. Tak mau terus terpaku pada keheningan, ia lebih memilih menyesap kopi yang sudah dingin dan terasa hambar.

Hyukjae tak melakukan kegiatan seperti Donghae. Walaupun begitu, konflik batin sedang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Setelah berperang dengan batin sendiri, Hyukjae berdiri dan menghampiri Donghae. Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan sedikit melebarkan jangkauan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya memeluk Donghae yang masih terduduk. Donghae yang masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Hyukjae, mengernyit bingung. Tidak mungkin Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluknya tanpa alasan kan?

"_Welcome home, Donghae_"

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, masih memproses akan apa yang terjadi. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum. Benar juga. Sedari tadi Hyukjae belum menyambutnya pulang.

"_I'm back..._." Donghae membalas pelukan Hyukjae.

_Eunhyukkie..._

**~Please Accept My Love~**

Donghae mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar. Ia merenggangkan tubuh dan mendudukkan diri dengan malasnya. Mengambil ponsel di lantai, Donghae menguap semakin lebar.

Masih jam 4.

Donghae sebenarnya berniat untuk tidur lagi namun niatnya ia urungkan. Tidur selama ini saja dia sudah pegal-pegal, apalagi melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terputus?

Donghae mengeluarkan kakinya yang sedari tadi masih bersembunyi di balik selimut. Ia melihat boneka panda tua kesayangannya yang di alih fungsikan sebagai bantal kepala dengan malas.

Oke, tidak ada air liur tercecer.

Itu berarti Donghae tidak perlu merelakan boneka panda-nya dicuci. Hanya saja agak sayang juga melihat boneka panda yang tua ini mulai kusam dan bulunya sudah mulai tidak sehalus dulu. Donghae tinggal menunggu kapan boneka ini akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Ah tunggu. Donghae tak akan membiarkan boneka ini terbuang.

Lupakan soal boneka.

Dengan malasnya Donghae beranjak dari sofa untuk menuntaskan panggilan alam. Tak lupa ia berikan ciuman pagi kepada panda tercinta. Biarpun usia Donghae terus berjalan, tidak berarti jiwa anak bocahnya ia tinggalkan.

"Jam 4 lewat, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Tidur lagi, badan pegal.

Tidak tidur, capek dan bisa jadi malah bertemu kawan tak kasat mata.

Donghae memutuskan untuk tetap terjaga. Ia kembali berbaring di sofa, mencari posisi ternyaman, dan bersembunyi di balik selimut. Matanya tetap mengerjap, hanya saja tersembunyi di balik selimut. Masih pagi, sudah banyak yang ia pikirkan.

Apa yang sedang mendominasi pikirannya sekarang ini adalah, bagaimana cara mendekati Hyukjae tanpa Hyukjae menjauhinya? Dilihat dari sikap Hyukjae kemarin saja, Donghae sudah bisa menebak kalau Hyukjae sedikit menghindarinya entah refleks atau tidak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Donghae bermonolog. Sudah sekian lama ia memikirkan apa langkah yang harus ia ambil, namun tak kunjung mendapatkan hasil.

Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Setelah membuang waktu 2 jam hanya untuk bermonolog dan berpikir, pada akhirnya Donghae mengambil sebuah keputusan dan tersenyum lebar.

_"Well, nice start."_

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu kamar berderit menandakan jika pintu itu terbuka. Sebuah kepala terlihat menyembul dari balik pintu dengan mata menatap segala penjuru arah. Tubuh kekarnya mendorong pintu perlahan, menimbulkan lebih banyaknya suara deritan.

Donghae menutup pintu itu perlahan menggunakan kaki. Ia menatap sang ayah yang masih bergelut di balik selimut tebal. Tubuhnya menggeliat, membuat Donghae takut jika Hyukjae terbangun.

_'Besok aku akan memperbaiki pintu tua berisik ini.'_

Berbekal sebuah piring dengan _pancake_ stroberi lengkap dengan alat makan di tangan kanan dan secangkir susu vanila hangat, Donghae mendekati kasur Hyukjae. Kasur yang selalu di tempatinya bersama Hyukjae hingga 4 tahun silam.

Disamping kasur itu, meja nakas tersedia. Cukup mengejutkan melihat meja nakas yang dulunya selalu berantakan itu menjadi sangat rapi, membuat ruang yang cukup untuk menaruh hidangan yang disajikan Donghae sebagai sarapan.

Membiarkan hidangan berdiri sendiri di atas meja nakas, Donghae tak hentinya menatap Hyukjae. Terkadang ia melihat jam, memikirkan apakah ia harus membangunkan Hyukjae atau tidak.

Sungguh tak rela Donghae membangunkan Hyukjae. Wajahnya begitu damai dan ehm... manis. Tak heran kalau banyak orang yang menyukai ayahnya saat sekolah dulu.

Donghae duduk di pinggir kasur tanpa melepas pandangannya dari raut wajah Hyukjae. Jari telunjuk Donghae bergerak menelusuri wajah Hyukjae tanpa sadar, merasakan halusnya kulit Hyukjae dibandingkan manusia pada umumnya. Kulitnya yang tak terbilang kering namun tak juga berminyak merupakan salah satu kelebihan Hyukjae yang Donghae sukai.

Donghae menghentikan pergerakan jarinya saat menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan. Ia menarik tangannya dan beranjak dari kasur. Membangunkan Hyukjae bukanlah tujuannya, jadi ada kalanya ia harus keluar dari kamar ini. Toh sejak awal Donghae memang tak berharap Hyukjae terbangun hanya untuk sekedar menikmati sarapan yang merupakan hasil karyanya dengan keadaan masih mengantuk.

Namun sepertinya paras Hyukjae tak sanggup membuat Donghae mengalihkan perhatiannya. Justru karena terlalu terpana dengan Hyukjae lah, Donghae melupakan keberadaan lemari besar yang selalu berdiam diri di depan kasur sana dan sekarang, lemari besar yang selalu menjadi bahan coretan Donghae kecil pun membalas dendamnya, membuat kepala Donghae terantuk. Cukup keras untuk membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Dong... hae...?"

Suara serak khas orang bangun tidur itu membuat Donghae menghentikkan sumpah serapahnya terhadap lemari. Donghae mengerjapkan matanya, melihat apakah Hyukjae hanya mengigau ataukah ia memang terbangun.

"Donghae...?"

Kali kedua nama itu tersebut, Hyukjae membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap cukup lebar, sebelum akhirnya terduduk dengan malasnya, masih dengan selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghae menggeleng. Ia mendekati Hyukjae dan duduk di sisi kasur, memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening yang biasanya selalu Hyukjae berikan kepadanya 4 tahun silam. Jika Hyukjae dulu melakukan rutinitas itu kepadanya, sekarang saatnya lah keadaan berbalik.

Nampaknya Hyukjae agak terkejut. Wajar saja karena dulu Hyukjae lah yang selalu mengecup kening Donghae setiap pagi, bukan kebalikannya. Mata Hyukjae mengerjap dengan lucunya, membuat Donghae sangat gemas melihatnya. Ia pun mencubit gemas pipi Hyukjae dengan kurang ajarnya.

"_Morning daddy_."

"_M-morning_." Hyukjae menyapa balik. Ia lihat Donghae dari atas ke bawah. Nampak terlihat segar dan penuh semangat. Sepertinya Donghae sudah mandi. Tercium sekali dari aroma kuat sabun vanila yang menguar dari tubuhnya meskipun terkadang wangi stroberi dan _pancake_ masih sedikit tercium. Nafas Donghae juga terasa segar, membuat Hyukjae tanpa sadar mencoba mencium sendiri seperti apa bau nafasnya sekarang. Mungkin saja ia sedang membandingkan bau nafasnya dengan Donghae?

"Tenang saja _daddy_, nafas _daddy_ tidak bau kok!" Hibur Donghae yang sedang tertawa kecil, menertawakan gemasnya sifat sang ayah. Hyukjae menatap Donghae sedikit tidak suka.

_Pembohong. Jelas-jelas baunya seperti bau naga yang sedang buang angin. Apakah Donghae sedang terserang flu?__  
_  
Tak sadar diperhatikan Hyukjae, Donghae malah mengangkat sarapan buatannya sambil tersenyum lebar, memamerkannya pada Hyukjae. Hyukjae menatap Donghae aneh. Bukan hanya masalah pancake, tapi juga ekspresi Donghae yang seperti anak girang tanpa alasan.

"Ini untuk _daddy_. Mau aku yang menyuapi?"

Hyukjae dengan cepat menggeleng. Ia langsung mengambil piring itu dari tangan Donghae. Tanpa memperdulikan segelas air putih yang seharusnya ia minum setiap bangun tidur, Hyukjae memotong _pancake_ itu dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, dilanjutkan dengan potongan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya.

"Kau mau?" tawar Hyukjae. Donghae menggeleng. Melihat Hyukjae yang makan lahap saja Donghae sudah kenyang. Tidak juga sih, Donghae sudah makan duluan sebenarnya.

"_Pancake_ ini enak. Kau memesan dimana?" puji Hyukjae, yang tentu saja dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Donghae.

"Tidak, itu aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Syukurlah _daddy_ suka." jawabnya. Hyukjae yang tengah meminum susunya, menghentikkan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Donghae antara kagum dan tak percaya. Hyukjae tidak akan menuding Donghae berbohong, karena setahunya tidak ada restoran yang menjual _pancake_ sepagi ini (ini baru jam 06.24) dan kemarin malam Hyukjae tidak menemukan makanan siap saji di dalam kulkas.

"4 tahun hidup di Amerika ternyata tidak ada salahnya. Setahuku dulu kalau kau memasak, antara makanan berakhir di tempat sampah atau dapur harus siap terbakar." **puji** Hyukjae bernostalgia.

"_Daddy_ berniat menghinaku ya?" canda Donghae, yang sebenarnya memang sangat tersindir dan terhina. Hyukjae pun semakin menjadi dengan mengiyakan pertanyaan Donghae.

Hyukjae dan Donghae tak hentinya mengenang masa lalu. Bermula dari Hyukjae yang mulai menceritakan bagaimana Donghae selalu pamer gambar jeleknya sampai Donghae masih hobi mengompol saat SMP, semua dibeberkan Hyukjae. Donghae yang tak terima pun meniru mimik Hyukjae saat memarahinya sampai menceritakan bagaimana Hyukjae dulu takut dikejar-kejar anjing kampung di pinggir jalan.

Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali mereka tertawa sebahagia ini...

Ternyata... kembalinya Donghae tak seburuk yang ia kira...

"Saat masih kecil, aku sangat menyesal menitipkanmu pada _uncle_ Sungmin. Karenanya, kau jadi pintar merajuk sampai aku-"

TING TONG

"Eh?"

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling bertatapan. Sekarang masih pagi, siapa yang bertamu ke rumah?

TING TONG

Tanpa disuruh, Donghae lari menggapai pintu utama. Bel terus berbunyi, membuat Donghae agak kesal. Di belakang Donghae, Hyukjae yang baru selesai bercermin membenarkan penampilannya mengekor.

JGREK

Donghae membuka pintu dan menatap tamu di hadapannya takjub. Maksudnya, tamu ini tinggi membuatnya takjub. Jauh lebih tinggi dari Donghae, membuat Donghae minder. Walaupun tubuh pria ini tidak berotot sepertinya, tapi wajahnya yang tampan beserta kulitnya yang pucat juga surai kecokelatannya cukup membuat Donghae _sedikit_ kagum.

"Maaf, Anda-"

Donghae belum menyelesaikan pertanyaannya namun pria itu terlebih dahulu memasuki rumahnya, dan langsung... memeluk Hyukjae yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Donghae. Donghae menatapnya syok, sementara Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan pria asing itu dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah.

"Hyukjae-yah... _i miss you_..." Pria asing itu mengecup kening Hyukjae lama dan penuh sayang. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, _i miss you too_...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**  
Pasti banyak yg bingung deh kenapa tuan kyu comeback xD

CLA ga mau cerita ini jadi terlalu serius. Nanti saking seriusnya malah jadi ngebosenin dan bawaannya pengen nambah konflik. /eh /ups

Gomawo yang sudah mereview, favorite, alert, dan membaca FF ini

Mian cla ga bisa bales reviewnya ok? T _ T

**sullhaehyuk** | **AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks **| **Cho Kyura **| **Lee Haerieun **| **myfishychovy **| **Meonk and Deog** | **Amandhharu0522** | **haehyuklove** | **pumpkinsparkyumin** | **Guest** | **gaem** | **Haru54** | **wildapolaris** | **reaRelf **| **lee ikan **| **PutriHaeHyuk15** | **Hyukies** | **anchofishy** | **Park Young Min-chan **| **kucing garong **| **sweetyhaehyuk** | **niknukss** | **FN **| **Bulan Perak **| **dekdes** | **lyndaariezz **| **bluerissing** | **Reezuu Kim** | **J. Clou **| **ldhlhj **| **minmi arakida**


End file.
